Topic D Exam Questions
This page only tackles the questions that are harder to answer (1) - represents a marking point. Usually, there are more marking points available than the number of marks allocated. # Describe the evolutionary preparedness theory of phobias and explain how the findings of Bennett-Levy and Marteau's (1984) study can be used to support this theory. 6 marks Description: We are scared of animals that could have harmed us in our evolutionary past. (1) This preparedness for fear has been passed down through the genes to ensure survival. (1) Modern objects are less feared because they did not feature in our evolutionary past. (1) Findings of study: They found that rats and cockroaches were rated as more feared compared to rabbits. (1) Animals that were different looking than humans were rated uglier. (1) These animals were less likely to be approached. (1) Conclusion, link to theory: They concluded that we are more prepared to learn phobias of animals that are ugly, slimy and speedy. (1) These features make the animals more frightening, so we are more prepared to be scared of them. (1) We are more likely to develop a phobia of animals that have these features. This is because we think that they potentially may pose a threat to us. (1) 2. 'Describe flooding as a treatment for phobias. '''3 marks The patient is put in the same situation as the feared object. (1) For example, someone with a fear of heights is taken to the top of a building. (1) The patient is scared or anxious for a while but eventually calms down. (1) The patient learns to associate relaxation with the feared object. (1) 3.'Using the nature-nurture debate, explain why people might have phobias '''5 marks Tip: Provide good outline of both nature and nurture argument. Explain them and (you may) provide case studies as evidence. One or two comments to summarise both sides of the debate. Make sure that your answer is well balanced. (Not all the points mentioned in the example answer are needed to gain full marks) Model Answer: Nature: Preparedness explains that some objects are more likely to become phobias over others. This is due to our evolutionary past, the objects that we are more ready to fear are objects that could have caused us harm in the past. Genes of fear were passed down to us by our ancestors, so we have a biological readiness for certain phobias. Bennet-Levy and Marteau show how we are more ready to fear certain animals that we perceive as ugly and slimy. Nurture: Social learning theory says we learn phobias by observing others with phobias. Role models such as parents we identify with are modelled. If we see a role model frightened of an object we learn vicariously and avoid the object too. Watson and Raynor conditioned Little Albert's fear of a white rat which supports learning of phobias. Both: Phobias running in families could be either nature or nurture. We may learn a phobia through imitation or there could be a genetic link.